


Day 7 后续

by Huan_Yanzhi



Category: dele (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mashiba Yuutaro/Sakagami Keishi - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huan_Yanzhi/pseuds/Huan_Yanzhi
Summary: 大家好我差点因为AO3这乱码七糟的英语疯掉，石墨秒挂我就换AO3了





	Day 7 后续

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER祐圭tag温馨三十题Day 7后续，全篇道具过于黄暴所以lof里没打tag，ooc，慎入。

祐太郎不知从哪里搬出一个箱子，箱子里全是让圭司无法直视的东西。

“又是那个枕头吗？”

“我提前充气了。”

不得不说的是，这个半圆柱形的充气抱枕的确让他在采取跪姿的时候会轻松很多，不必费力支撑身体这一点他就很满意。祐太郎喜欢从后面抱着他，后入式能进入的更深而且对他的腰减少了不少压力。

这时，祐太郎给他蒙上一层黑色眼罩。

“全部交给我吧。受不了的时候，就说什么来着？”

“我知道。”

他们定下的安全词是“旦那さん”，当圭司觉得受不了的时候就说出这个词，这样双方也都不会感到不尽兴，虽然圭司从没这么叫过他。

视野一片黑暗让圭司有些慌张，祐太郎握住他的双手。

“我在这里。”

他知道接下来祐太郎会做什么，那个东西他们用过很多次。

 

白皙无力的腿被分腿带勾成M字，黑色护腕中间连着一条链子，头顶似乎被戴上了什么东西，八成又是祐太郎的恶趣味。圭司一直觉得这个姿势很羞耻，眼前什么也看不到，被束缚住的状态使他的听觉变得灵敏起来。有什么东西碰了碰他的唇，张口咬住才发现是他埋怨过祐太郎很多次的那根骨头状的口塞。就不能买个形状正经点的吗非要买个骨头。

祐太郎在身上喷了一点费洛蒙香水，伏在圭司身上与他接吻。香水的味道冲进鼻腔，勾的圭司忍不住绷紧了身体。祐太郎试图用吻来使圭司紧张的身体加快放松，在香水的作用下，圭司的身体变得火热而敏感。润滑剂不小心倒得太多，他索性把多余的涂在已经消毒的道具上。

他拿起一根拉珠，缓缓插入圭司体内。突然的冰凉触感让圭司打了个颤，缓慢的抽出一半，再全部推进去，反复好几次的动作偶尔碰到腺体总能在身体里激起一阵电流，无法说话的圭司只能晃动着身子哼哼。

“是不是很想要？”

“唔...哼....”

“但是现在还不能满足你哦。”

祐太郎打开拉珠的震动开关，珠身前端在里面慢慢的动起来，透明的润滑剂沿着腿根的肌肤顺流而下，在床单上留下一片深色的水渍，挺立的前端分泌出透明的液体。他握着一根狐狸尾巴的金属头，用尾端软软的毛轻轻扫过身下人的敏感的胸口。恶意的只在两点打转，痒痒的感觉让圭司晃动的幅度更大了。

他迷恋的轻轻啃咬着大腿内侧细嫩的软肉，被分腿带绑住的地方有些泛红，他索性解开带子把那双无力的腿扛在自己的肩上，泛红的肌肤深深地吸引着他，他想在那里留下属于自己的印记。无意识加重了手上的力道， 白皙的腿瞬间留下红印。

他们这样做的次数很少，祐太郎不喜欢那种疼痛式比如SM的性爱，他可不舍得那样对自己心尖上的宝贝。尽管分腿带属于SM那类的东西，但他还是为了让恋人能够更舒服买回来了一些用起来不那么过分的辅助道具。长长的半圆柱形的抱枕是他们最常用的东西，后入式的姿势可以很轻易的做到，第二天也不会感到腰疼，尤其是两个人的身体紧紧贴在一起，让祐太郎有种莫名的安心感。

被费洛蒙香水和快感不停侵蚀理智的圭司颤抖着手抓住祐太郎的手臂，祐太郎重新用分腿带把他的腿绑住。抽出拉珠时圭司不爽的哼了一声，祐太郎解开口塞的扣子把那个东西撤掉，长时间没能闭合的唇微微张开，那是对他的诱惑，他沉醉的吻了上去。

“想要......”已经完全被勾起欲火的圭司只感觉内里空虚的难受。

“现在还不行。”祐太郎一手摸着恋人头顶的猫耳，一边慢慢插入一个正在震动的紫色跳蛋，没想到圭司抗拒的摇摇头。。

“不、不要这个、、”

“不舒服吗？”

“碰不到那里……”

“我怕你会疼，再忍耐一下吧？”

“那...吻再多一点...”

祐太郎总是对主动索吻的圭司束手无策，只能像小狼狗一样热情的给他自己能给予的所有东西，毫无保留。他用牙齿轻轻叼走眼罩，挡住光线让圭司适应一会儿明亮。

他的手一路向下摸索，仅仅撸动了几下硬挺的性器就不再继续，得不到抚慰的圭司软软的碰了碰祐太郎，祐太郎按住身下人被禁锢的双手，轻笑了一声。

“射太多对身体不好，所以......”

震动的跳蛋被抽出，换了一个直径略大一点的按摩棒。

“这个的话，就能碰到那里了哦。”

祐太郎吻住圭司，将那些呻吟声全部吞下。

“要先去一次吗？前列腺高潮会更舒服吧？”

色情的喘息和呻吟充斥在整个房间里，明明自己已经硬的不行了，却还是想尽力先让恋人舒服，祐太郎看着圭司咬紧下唇努力忍住又捱不住快感的样子，真想直接干到他求饶为止。手指灵活的探入口中，濡湿的舌尖无意识的舔着他的手指，被压抑的呻吟终于释放出来，前端涌出大量的透明的爱液，浑身透着粉红色的圭司被高潮冲击脱力的躺在那里，祐太郎轻笑着抽出那个按摩棒放在一旁。

过了一会儿圭司睁开眼睛，和祐太郎亮晶晶的黑眼睛对视。

“ケイ，可以帮帮我吗？”

“バカ、为什么不可以，快点，还不够......”

祐太郎解开圭司手腕上的绑带，帮他揉了揉长时间禁锢的手臂，将他拉起来慢慢坐到抱枕上。他提前在抱枕上固定了一个七频震动能伸缩的高仿真阳具，说白了，就是炮机。

“如果接受不了的话，就.....”

圭司用行动堵住了他后面要说的话。

舌尖舔舐着完全硬起来的性器，进而用温暖的口腔包裹住，圭司给他口交的次数并不多，大部分还是在他变着花样的撒娇请求下才肯做的，享受这这份主动，他将手中的遥控按下三档震动，圭司发出一声闷哼。

“一会儿我可比那个假的好用哦。”

祐太郎的手轻轻抚摸着圭司柔顺的黑发，没能含到的地方被圭司的手指不断撸动着，眼前的场景已经足够刺激他，想到一会儿他就要进入那具诱人的身体，一个没忍住射了出来，毫无防备的圭司被呛得咳了几下。

“需要喝水吗？”

“不需要......快点、快点继续，这个太慢了......”

圭司撑起上半身，让那个东西退了出去，祐太郎快速戴上安全套直接将他抱在怀里坐在自己的腿上。

“这样的话会更深。”

“别废话......”

祐太郎抱着圭司缓缓插进去，湿热的内壁紧紧吸附着他，他失控的挺动腰身，被顶的发不出声音的圭司搂紧了祐太郎，两个沉沦在情欲中的人像被胶水黏住了一样交换一个又一个的湿吻。

 

————————————

 

“醒醒。”

圭司推了推身边还在打鼾的祐太郎，祐太郎迷迷糊糊的应了一声。

“这才七点啊.....再睡一会儿...”

“还睡，不上班了吗。”

“晚一点再营业嘛......ケイ...你昨晚上叫的真好听......”

圭司羞的用力捶了他一下，吃痛的祐太郎一手捞过他抱进怀里。


End file.
